Brutallus
Brutallus is a pit lord and the second boss of the Sunwell Plateau raid. He is described by Jeff Kaplan as a "giant pit lord who has lost his wings." He also has blades for hands like Kargath Bladefist. He is a hard, melee oriented boss with high gear requirements. If players run as far north as they can in the Dead Scar outside on the Isle of Quel'Danas, they can see a preview of the encounter inside the instance, with blue dragon Madrigosa flying in the air above Brutallus and taunting him. When players in the Sunwell Plateau approach the Den of Iniquity, a room overlooking the Dead Scar, Brutallus fights and kills Madrigosa. Abilities * He is tauntable. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=45150 Meteor Slash] - Deals 20,000 Fire damage split between enemy targets in a cone in front of the caster (as of 2.4.1, unlimited range). Increases Fire damage taken to all targets affected by 75%. Stacks to 100, duration 40 secs. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=46394 Burn] - Places a debuff on a player that lasts 60 seconds and spreads to targets near the afflicted player. The debuff deals fire damage every second and gradually ramps up. The first 10 ticks will tick for 100, the next 11 will tick for 200, then 400 for 11 more, 800 for 11 more, 1600 for 11 more and finally the last six ticks will do 3200. The values given are the base values before any increase from the Meteor Slash debuff. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=45185 Stomp] - Deals ~20,000 damage. Reduces the effective armor of the targets hit by it (only seems to hit the tanks) by 50% for 10 secs. Removes Burn debuff if the target has it. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=26662 Berserk] - Goes Berserk after 6 minutes. Strategy Currently Brutallus has 10,500,000 Health and a 6 minute enrage timer meaning 29,167 DPS is required to beat him before the berserk timer, kills have lasted no more than 6:28, most likely you'll be lucky to live past 6:10. As it is plainly obvious, Brutallus is a massive (in more than one way) gear check. The strategy to this fight is very simple, make your raid into a "V" shape, with 1 tank at each top end of the V with respective soak groups behind him, and have the melee group and the vertex of the V so that they are always behind brutallus (no parrying). Each soak group takes 3 meteor slashes, the other tank taunts, and that group takes 3 meteor slashes, rinse repeat. For Burn, that person must leave the group and run to a spot where they won't get slashed but be healed for the debuff, which everyone should be very spread out so that the burned person does not cause burn to happen to other players. The maximum amount of healers you can bring to this raid is 8 (as 9 healers will almost certainly not get you enough DPS to kill him), and if your healers can do it, bring only 7 healers. It should be noted that the fight, more specifically Meteor slash, was slightly changed in 2.4.1, that meteor slash's range was 30yrds and is now far longer, most likely to stop an exploit. Because of this, your positioning will have to be a bit more delicate to make sure a burned player isn't in any way in the cone of meteor slash. The toughest part of this fight is the balance, as in the raid class balance. Warriors (and Rogues) can do extremely high DPS, especially with warglaive sets giving a very big bonus to this demon boss, but too many and you won't have enough soakers. Shadow priests help out a lot with Vampiric Embrace healing their group (the soaker groups), but their DPS is "capped" at 1400-1500 DPS under normal raid circumstances, even with the best gear possible. It will be up to you and your guild to find the best balance for killing Brutallus. Using destruction potions/haste potions for the DPS is pretty much required, and your melee should have Elixir of Demonslaying over Flasks of Relentless Assault, full raid consumables, including food and buffs (you will need every single buff you can get to increase your healing and damage), even if it includes having a discipline priest waiting outside the instance buffing your casters with imp spirit and that extra paladin for the extra blessing. Things in this fight you don't have to worry about: *Parry hasting: Much like the current (post-hotfix) Mother Shahraz, a parried attack will NOT hasten Brutallus's attacks (the reasoning here will be obvious with the massive amount of damage your tanks take) *Threat: Because taunting will constantly increase the tank's threat, the only time there is a chance for pulling aggro is before the first meteor slash transition. *Crushing blows: Just like the parried attacks, a spike in damage on the tank would just be too much to heal, as such, crushing blows are disabled for Brutallus. Damage on the tanks is EXTREMELY high, but continuous and predictable. A strategy with 3 tanks enables you to avoid his stomp ability, while one with 2 tanks enables you to beat the enrage timer more easily. Quotes Isle of Quel'Danas * Brutallus yells: Grraaarrr! You think to make an icicle out of me? Come down, then I will add real fire to your life. * Brutallus yells: Crush these stinking husks! * Brutallus yells: Beat or be beaten! This is the way of the Legion! * Brutallus yells: Burn their bodies, shred their skins, crush their creaking carapaces! * Brutallus yells: No horror here can compare with what you'll face when I'm through with you! * Brutallus yells: Harder, maggots! We must keep the Sunwell clear for the master's return! * Brutallus yells: (When hit by some Arcane Charges in the Dead Scar) What is this pathetic magic? How about you come back with twenty-four of your best friends and try again, ! * Madrigosa yells: I hear Pit Lords are born from maggots, Brutallus! * Brutallus yells: Big talk from a blue birdie! How about you come down and see if you can pluck this maggot from the dirt! * Madrigosa yells: I prefer my meals a bit colder! * Madrigosa encases Brutallus in a block of ice * Brutallus yells: Come down! I tear your wings from your shoulders and feed you to the dirt. Then YOU be the maggot, dragon! Sunwell Plateau Intro: * Madrigosa yells: Hold, friends! There is information to be had before this devil meets his fate! : Madrigosa creates a wall of ice between the Den of Iniquity and the Dead Scar, preventing the raid from passing. * Madrigosa yells: Where is Anveena, demon? What has become of Kalec? * Brutallus yells: Puny lizard! Death is the only answer you'll find here! : ''Madrigosa freezes Brutallus. * Madrigosa yells: You will tell me where they are! : Brutallus breaks free from the ice. * Brutallus yells: Grah! Your magic is weak! : Madrigosa traps Brutallus in an arcane barrier. * Madrigosa yells: Speak, I grow weary of asking! : ''Brutallus does battle with Madrigosa, eventually killing her. * Madrigosa yells: Malygos, my lord! I did my best! * Brutallus yells: That was fun, but I still await a true challenge! * Brutallus yells: Come, try your luck! : ''Brutallus roars, shattering the ice barrier. Aggro: *Ahh! More lambs to the slaughter! Charge: *I will crush you! Kill: *Perish, insect! *You are meat! *Too easy! Loving combat: *Bring the fight to me! *Another day, another glorious battle! *I live for this! Berserk: *So much for a real challenge... Die! Death: *Gah! Well done... Now... this gets... interesting... PTR Glitch On the PTR, Brutallus was capable of being enslaved by a Warlock. This required the player to wall jump, and was considered an exploit. He spreads a debuff similar to Corrupted Blood, and can't be killed outside of the Sunwell Plateau instance. In a later build, he was affected by a scaling bug, which resulted in him being only slightly taller than players. Image:Brutallus_Enslavable.jpg|Brutallus does Sun's Reach Image:Brutallus_Enslaved.jpg|Brutallus enslaved by a warlock Loot Trivia Tigole at one point said his name was going to be 'Brutalicus'. His name may be based on 'Brutillus', a random Pit Lord in WCIII. Brutallus is able to be reached and pulled via a rogue shadowstepping mobs up to him. Whether or not he is able to be pulled past the Dead Scar needs more testing. External links Category:Annihilan Category:Bosses Category:Isle of Quel'Danas mobs Category:Sunwell Plateau mobs